


Mayday

by Danny_R



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Зарисовка о сигналах бедствия, посланных в пустоту.





	Mayday

Срывая голос, они кричали о спасении в дождливый майский день. И капли стучали по крыше — три точки, три тире, три точки.

Они искали помощи в обеих сверхдержавах, исколесили весь свет, помолились всем богам, и всё равно застряли между молотом и наковальней — трое в эпицентре Холодной войны. Их боссы безуспешно пытались прикрыть ими жерло извергающегося вулкана.

Их корабль терпел крушение, а в ответ на истошное «Спасите наши души» — тишина. Разбирайтесь сами. Или сдохните. Нам всё равно.

  
***

Это не похоже на трагическую историю любви, как ситуацию видит Уэверли своим взглядом печального сенбернара. Любовь не трагедия, зато всё остальное — вполне.

Может быть, поэтому из приключений братьев по оружию получаются самые красивые истории любви. Солдаты любят не за что-то и даже не вопреки, а просто потому, что всё вокруг горит. Они готовы убить друг за друга и умереть в любой момент, не стесняются плакать в скорби и кричать от страха, отдавая себя всего и не прося ничего взамен.

Вот только, сколько бы ни пытались забыть, воюют они на разных сторонах, и Запад ведёт со счетом два-один, но Наполеон с Габи лучше убьют весь мир, чем Илью. Когда будут спрашивать, кто виновен в гибели мира, из пепла догоревших городов поднимется тоненькая немецкая девушка и вытащит на себе обоих.

Война вне зависимости от темперамента, будь она хоть тысячу раз холодной, всё равно война, а это значит, что кого-то придётся принести в жертву.

***

Есть вещи, которые они предпочли бы не знать друг о друге.

Например то, каким маленьким может сделаться Илья при своих габаритах. От этого рвётся сердце — так умеют только те, с кем зверски обращались в детстве. Проступает подсознательное желание исчезнуть, спрятаться, перестать существовать, только чтобы это прекратилось.

Ещё, конечно же, кошмары, которые снятся Габи. Они бы и не знали, что именно ей снится, но она так орёт, что спрятаться от этих криков, можно только оглохнув.

Наполеон редко говорит о себе правду, но он говорит так много и очень часто о себе, поэтому правда всё же иногда проскальзывает, и это всегда очень больно. Он был женат, к примеру, она рано умерла — он давно смирился.

Они не пытаются вылечить друг друга. Наверное, это невозможно. Но изо всех сил стараются не разрушить ещё сильнее, врезаясь друг в друга телами во сне, скрученные в один беспокойный клубок. Они до хруста рёбер обнимаются, смотря холодные рассветы, и вместе не смотрят на взрывы за спиной, держась за руки.

***

Наполеон часто думает, могли бы они исчезнуть и оказаться героями Ремарка, мотающимися от границы к границе, вечно голодные, пьющие крепкий алкоголь чаще, чем воду? Втроём против целого мира? Убежать и никогда не возвращаться?

У Ремарка это обычно заканчивалось трагедией.

В Вене Габи всё же сбегает. Они ждут её три дня, обманывая Уэверли и уверяя друг друга, что она вернётся — живая и по собственной воле. Она возвращается на четвёртые сутки, и они все делают вид, что ничего не произошло. Наполеон понимает, что бежать некуда.

Война — требовательная любовница; попав в её лапы единожды, уже никогда не избавишься. Она не слишком избирательна, но в мужчинах толк знает, поэтому первыми забирает самых лучших. На мистера Соло у неё большие планы. Мальчики, такие как он, падают в её объятия в поисках славы, постепенно становясь мужчинами, и не ищут уже ничего кроме покоя.

Они кидают монетку — кто будет допрашивать злодея недели. Наполеон это ненавидит, но отказывается от предложения Ильи провести допрос вместо него, несмотря на то, что Илья всегда предлагает.

Позже, тем же вечером, Габи идёт за ним в мужской туалет и смотрит сквозь щель внизу кабинки на преклонённые колени, подошву модных туфель, слушает хрипы с кашлем. В зеркале он уже почти Наполеон, но губы всё ещё дрожат, а пальцы не сразу находят струю из-под крана. Он споласкивает руки, умывается ледяной водой и смотрит на себя очень долго, не обращая внимания на Габи, прислонившуюся к раковине бедром.

— Я ушёл из армии потому, что ненавидел это всё.

— Знаю.

Однажды его отряд наткнулся на склад картин эпохи Возрождения, которые нацисты припрятали в подвале, и Наполеон понял, что в мире есть прекрасные вещи, есть где-то земля обетованная, где красивые женщины не плачут по ночам и носят наряды по последней моде, а не заштопанные чулки и серые юбки, где мужчины сплошь джентльмены, а шампанское на вкус не похоже на прокисший компот. Он так мечтал принадлежать именно этому миру, но война хотела заполучить его целиком, погрузиться в него и выпить без остатка. Она оказалась самой ненасытной из многочисленных любовниц Наполеона.

Габи жалеет его очень по-женски (хотя в ней нет ни грамма женственности), так, чтобы не обидеть этой жалостью. Его, бедного, перекосило после встречи с Ильёй, он был обескуражен, повержен, почти сломлен. То, как они смотрели друг на друга с жадностью и дерущей душу тоской — хотелось то ли плакать, то ли смеяться.

К счастью, это всё позади. Они не счастливы, потому что на войне неприлично радоваться жизни, но только втроём, за поздним ужином или ночным обедом, прячась от Уэверли в кинотеатре, стаскивая друг с друга одеяло, сталкиваясь локтями на тесной кухне, они бесстыдно, бесконечно счастливы.

***

Габи воспринимает войну иначе, у них свои отношения.

Габи отрицает её как явление, шипит уличной кошкой и огрызается, не стесняясь бояться до дрожи и бежать, куда глаза глядят.

Она уже переживала подобное, и знает, чем всё закончится. Она помнит, как русские и американцы разодрали её город на две части, помнит, как строили проклятую стену, как девчонкой стояла и смотрела на то место, где стена соприкасалась с небом, представляя, что колючая проволока змеится вокруг шей оккупантов.

Самым страшным воспоминанием из её детства были солдаты. Мужчины в форме — и американской, и русской. Их блестящие погоны и самодовольные улыбки, то, как они ходили по её родному городу, будто хозяева. Русские офицеры — грубые, невоспитанные, громкие, от них часто пахло перегаром, а в глазах искрилось шальное отчаяние. Американцы были совсем другие — лощёные, предприимчивые, разговорчивые и ужасно приставучие. Иногда они вели себя вполне дружелюбно, и это было ещё хуже. Маленьких немецких девочек постоянно пугали, рассказывая страшные истории. Впрочем, это было излишним, некоторые вещи не скроешь, как не утаишь шила в мешке. Четырнадцатилетняя Рита в их школе забеременела от американца, а Микаэла с соседней улицы, гулявшая с русским, уже месяц не появлялась на людях.

Они все приходят к ней каждую ночь, только теперь незваных гостей в кошмарах Габи прибавилось. Наполеон, Илья — оба в форме с иголочки, на месте тех солдат из её прошлого, отбивающие сапогами мостовые её родного города, салютующие друг другу с отчаянным желанием впиться друг другу в глотку — то ли задушить, то ли…

И они впиваются: друг в друга, в неё, до изнеможения, до последнего режущего горло ножом стона, вырванного грубыми пальцами или мягкими губами.

***

Война Ильи в его голове. В его мыслях минное поле, и он спотыкается на каждом шагу. Повсюду осколки и распотрошенные тела, кровь и унижение. Эта его война пытается поставить Илью на колени, но русские так просто не сдаются.

Самое страшное не перевёрнутая мебель, не выпотрошенные подушки и разбитая посуда. Хуже всего момент за секунду до взрыва — то, как он перестаёт дышать, как мертвецкая пустота опускается на ярко-голубые глаза, как вздуваются вены на шее и краснеет лицо. Но, пожалуй, ещё страшнее срывы, происходящие бесшумно. Тогда Илья замыкается в себе, не реагирует на окружающих и трясётся, как будто у него лихорадка.

Габи не умеет справляться с его приступами; она сама заводится с пол-оборота, её начинает трясти вместе с Ильёй, поэтому Наполеон учится всему один — через синяки и шишки, угрозы и раз за разом восстанавливаемое доверие. Вообще он мгновенно схватывает всё новое, но психологию и психиатрию, видимо, мало выучить, нужно ещё что-то такое, чего у Наполеона нет.

Однажды он решается спросить напрямую, потому что одна вещь в досье Курякина смущает больше остальных.

— Тебя когда-нибудь лечили? Оказывали психиатрическую помощь?

— Нет.

И это жутко. В американизированной голове Наполеона вспыхивает фейерверком тысяча мыслей о правах человека, Женевской конвенции и прочем, потом он вспоминает выражение «советский интеллигент», которого не понимал до встречи с Ильёй и представляет, кем Илья мог бы стать в другой жизни — учёным, космонавтом, гроссмейстером, олимпийским чемпионом, да кем угодно. А Советы вместо этого пугают им капиталистические спецслужбы.

Из Ильи, умного и тонкого, сделали цепного пса, живое выражение Красной угрозы.

В нём столько нерастраченной нежности, забитой в самый дальний угол, любви и желания заботиться. Он смог бы открыть приют для бездомных животных или усыновить с десяток детей. И всё же они любят Илью сильнее, так всегда бывает — кто-то меньше, кто-то больше. Холодный, бесчувственный Наполеон и скрытная, злая Габи, они любят его с энергией тысячи солнц, рождающихся и сгорающих одновременно.

***

В майский день под стук капель по крыше, барабанящей сигнал бедствия, они просили не помощи, а забвения. Лишь бы война оставила их в покое, отпустила с миром, они отдали ей достаточно, чтобы откупиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Заходим в паблик: vk.com/public172563379


End file.
